Deja Vu
by deja noir
Summary: What’s in store for the cast of One Tree Hill after high school? One’s dying, one’s a movie star, one’s getting married !not Hailey! and one’s a singer. Curious? Read & Review. !Brucas!
1. Chapter 1

a_/n: Okay, im starting this story from the Rogue Vogue thing.. I just couldn't accept the things ive been hearing, you know that Brooke and Lucas aren't going to end up together because of the real life situation that's happening between them. Because of that I started this. In our place, it's just the 4th episode of One Tree Hill, third season. But, since I am so addicted with OTH, I decided to read the transcripts and I read those awful stuff.. :( So, yeah... e'rgo, my own kind of One Tree Hill.. Hope you guys like it. I wrote this for my amusement but I do hope other people will like it too.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Shandy Scott**

Brooke Davis had just arrived Tree Hill from the Rogue Vogue contest she had won. Due to her success, she was given the privilege to return home right after the said contest just as long as she would sign the contracts; the contracts that would bring her to the bigger picture of the fashion business. She did not bother to pass by her apartment for her eagerness to spend time with her boyfriend, Lucas Scott encompassed her entirety. Walking though the pathway leading to the black door that proceeds to Lucas' bedroom, she heard sounds. Formidable sounds that gave her the chills and phantasmagoria's of the previous years she had dealt with the one she loved. It, well, actually they came from her boyfriend's bedroom. She was hesitant at first to enter, but she eventually did. She wanted to prove herself wrong about what she thought Lucas was doing, unfortunately, she was wrong herself. She opened the door quietly and gently "Bo--" she was cut from continuing what she was saying because of what she saw. Her mouth dropped open after seeing Lucas Scott, the boy who had promised her security from hurt, on top of Peyton Sawyer, the best friend she trusted so much, topless. She was left dumbfounded as she saw them kissing madly. Her eyes were suddenly filled with tears. She was very very very hurt. She finally got the courage to speak up, making a loud thump on the door so she was easily seen. The two ceased as they saw Brooke staring at them, eyes streaming with tears. "So much for promises Lucas" she said melancholically then left, storming out hastily. "Brooke?" Lucas cried, standing up to follow her. Fortunately, for him he was able to catch up. "Brooke!" he said, tugging her arm. "Let me explain"

"Explain? What's there to explain? I saw what I saw Lucas. It was pretty damn clear" she continued to walk

"It's not what you think, Brooke" he followed "This was a scheme!"

"Oh, yeah, right"

"Honestly!"

"Look, I don't really think that term suits you! You were never honest with me."

"I was always honest about how I feel towards you Brooke"

"Honest?" she ceased "Do you really think screwing with my best friend TWICE is honest? Huh? Do you? I mean, that thing I saw, that was a total déjà vu! A total déjà vu of why I didn't want to be with you! But you promised to be true to me! You promised you'd never hurt me again! But you did it AGAIN, Lucas Scott, Congratulations." Her tears continued to stream through her face

"Will you let me explain, Brooke"

"No, Lucas, I don't think there's any room for explanations anymore" she concluded and then ran away from him.

He tried to follow but it was worthless, she totally hates him.

* * *

The weekend after that, despite the feud that's between Brooke and Peyton, Brooke decided to talk to her once best friend. Her eyes are still sore from crying.

"Brooke!" Peyton greeted, surprised "Look I.. I.. That thing that happened between me and Lucas, it was a mistake"

"Mistake?" she scoffed "It's not a mistake Peyton. If it happened once, it could be a mistake but twice? No, I don't think so" she was very serious

"Brooke, what really happened was--"

"Look, Peyton," she interrupted "I didn't come here to make peace or anything. We still aren't friends"

"But-"

"I came here to tell you that I'm leaving"

"You're what!" she responded, not sure she heard it right

"I'm heading to California tomorrow for good"

"You must be kidding, Brooke" she said, hoping it was just a prank she's pulling. But, there was no sign of insincerity in her best friend's face.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Don't be stupid Brooke! Don't go all irrational just because of that incident"

"It wasn't just an incident Peyton. You and Lucas betrayed me AGAIN!"

Peyton was silent.

"Of all the people, really. I'd have taken it better if it weren't my best friend kissing my boyfriend in bed. But it was YOU!" she paused, "and to think it was twice!"

"Brooke, if you'd just listen to what Lucas and I are trying to tell you!"

"You know what, I shouldn't listen to either of you anymore. Cause, really it's worthless if I do. It's not like I can trust the both of you"

"Maybe you should just listen"

"I've listened once and I believed. But it happened again. I don't wanna be fooled around with, Peyton, cause the feeling sucks." and then she left.

After their talk, Peyton immediately phoned Lucas, "I thought you oughtta know that Brooke's leaving tomorrow"

"Where's she going?"

"She's going back to Cali. If you really want her, you better do something Lucas"

* * *

The Next Day:

Hailey had bided Brooke goodbye before she left to meet Nathan and now, Brooke was alone in the apartment, waiting for her cab to arrive. She stood up when a knock sounded.

She walked towards the door, opened it and found Lucas standing there, very much uncertain and weary.

"I heard you're leaving"

"News does come fast when it comes from the girl you just slept with. Oh, yeah, you forgot one little detail, that girl you just made out with was my best friend"

"Look, Brooke, I'm sorry"

"The damage has been done Luc, I don't think sorry fits in the picture"

"Brooke.. I.. Why so sudden?"

"I want you to know that the only reason I came back was because of you and Peyton. But, seeing that my reason for being here is totally one hell of a mess, I think there's no more room for a Brooke Davis in Tree Hill"

"Don't run away from your life just because of that"

"You're wrong Lucas, I'm not running away from my life! My life ran away from me. You ran away from me!" she was in tears

"No, Brooke, I'm still here. I'll always be here"

"That's bullshit!"

"Brooke! I do love you!"

"You love me? Did you think of that while you were kissing Peyton? Huh!"

Silence.

"I know what I'm doing Lucas. It's for the better."

"You don't know what you're doing Brooke"

"I do"

"You're mistaken. Leaving Tree Hill won't do you any good Brooke. This is your life. Everything's here, cheerleading, your friends, school--"

"The only mistake I've done was love you, Luc"

After that, her cab arrived. And soon, it was just the mere memory of Brooke that Lucas saw.

* * *

9 months after………

* * *

After Brooke left for California, Tree Hill was never the same again. Peyton Sawyer lost a best friend, Lucas Scott lost a girlfriend, Haley James Scott lost a room mate, Nathan Scott and Mouth lost a friend, Suburban Filth lost an employee and finally, Tree Hill lost a cheerleading captain. The presence of Brooke Davis, the party girl of Tree Hill who never gives up had already left. Lucas and Peyton stopped talking to each other. The pain Brooke's departure brought for the both of them was just too strong to maintain their friendship.

Lucas had just exited the hospital, looking as if there was no tomorrow, literally. He was diagnosed before of having HCM. Unfortunately, his check up today gave him an unexpected result. A result that he had feared his whole life. He thought of Brooke, again, the way he thought of her every minute of the day. A tear jerked down from his eyes. She was still the only person who occupied his dilapidated heart. After a while, he finally decided to talk to Peyton despite their situation. He needed to know if she's heard from Brooke.

There was a knock on Peyton's bedroom door.

"It's open"

Lucas entered.

"Lucas?" Shocked

"Hey, it's been a while"

"I know"

"Look, I know we haven't exactly been talking but, I have to tell you something…"

"Ho oh.. This is not the right time Luc" she said, having thought Lucas was about to tell her he loves her "I'm getting married in two weeks, remember?"

"Er.. actually" his face indicated she was wrong

"Oh, I am so sorry! I just thought-- God! How stupid am I to even think like that" she said, mortified

Lucas smiled.

"So, whaddya wanna tell me?"

He was hesitant at first but he eventually continued, "I—I'm leaving Peyton"

"For college? What school did you get into anyways?"

"I got into 3 colleges but that's not the point, you see, I'm not going to college anymore"

"What! But that was your dream Luke"

"Was. Till I found out something a while ago"

"Huh?" she was confused

"I'm leaving for good soon"

"What do you mean for good?" still confused "The way Brooke did?"

He shook his head. How he wished it was that way.

"What's for good then?"

He was silent.

This time, Peyton was so concerned and still confused

"I never told you that-"

"That what?" Somehow, she sensed this was not good news

"that I turned out positive for--"

"For what Luc?"

"HCM"

She gasps, covering her mouth. "Oh, no! You don't say!" she immediately gives Lucas a hug. "Why didn't you tell me before?" This time, she knew what he was talking about.

"I didn't want you to worry or anything"

"Right, and telling this to me now, won't make me worry" sarcastic and irritated

He was at a loss for words.

"Sorry, a little harsh there"

"It's all right, it does makes sense"

He was silent.

"Luc, I—I don't know what to say.." Her eyes filled with tears "First my mother then Ellie and now you!"

"I'm so sorry Luc" she sobbed "But you are such a great person! Why you?"

"It happens to everybody, only, mine came earlier"

"Luc! Don't say that! You won't die!" Those three words made her cringe "You can't die"

* * *

Lucas wasn't able to ask Peyton if she's heard from Brooke. He wanted to but she was getting so emotional. How he wished he had never said those words to her but he had to before God takes him away. He wanted Brooke to forgive him. He wanted to tell Brooke that he really, truly loves her. Those were things he wanted to happen before he leaves, for good.

He had already put in his mind that he won't say a single word to his mom or to Hailey about it. He doesn't want them to worry nor suffer while he suffers. It was final. Only Peyton shall know and that he made sure when they talked a while ago.

When he got home, "I love you so much mom" he said, kissing her on the cheek and afterwards, embraced her

"What's gotten into you Luc?" Karen said, smiling

"Nothing, I just want you to know how much I feel"

* * *

The next day, after visiting Hailey, Lucas met up with Peyton at TRIC.

"Lucas!" she said, then gave him a tight embrace

"Please don't cry this time Peyton" Luc joked "You don't wanna make a scene"

"Luc! Don't joke about your situation!"

"Shhhh!"

"You should really let your mom know"

"I've told you the reason why I don't want her to know Peyton, please"

She sighed and then continued cleaning the glasses

"Uhh- look, I was just wondering—have you heard from Brooke since she left?"

She stopped.

"No" gloomy "Why?"

"I need to talk to her before I go. I have to find her"

"Why don't you just stay here, at Tree Hill. Spend the-uhh rest of your-err days-- you know"

"My feelings for her haven't changed a bit. Before I do go, I want her to know that"

"Luc! You know how Brooke is! I recommend that you stay here. Your heart's broken already. I don't want it to be completely ruined by Brooke"

"I ruined her heart Peyton"

"We ruined her heart"

Just then, Lucas saw a newspaper and decided to read it. Peyton's eyes suddenly widened

"Luc!"

"Huh?"

"Destiny sure is favoring you"

"What d'you mean?"

"Are you blind?" she teased, snatching the newspaper from him

"This… This is the answer to your questions" she said, pointing to the paper

"Uhh.. I don't get your point" slow.

"Look!" she exclaimed shoving the paper in front of his face

Lucas looked at the paper and he saw Peyton's finger pointing at a movie

"Crash? Crash is the solution to my problems?" he asked, confused

"Will you just look who the actress is!"

"She looks like Brooke" he said, meditative

"She IS Brooke!"

"Whoa? She's Shandy Scott" Lucas disagreed, pointing at the name indicated at the bottom of the title "That cant be--"

"She's Brooke Davis turned into Shandy Scott! Hollywood Luc! She's a movie star!"

He was left speechless. _Shandy Scott is Brooke Davis. Her eyes, her lips. She is Brooke._

"A movie star who has your surname" she continued, grinning. _Lucas still has a chance,_ she thought.

* * *

_a/n: how was it? should I continue? this is my first one tree hill fic, so please don't be hard on me.. :) I would really appreciate reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/n: thanks to those who reviewed! Really appreciated. Uhm, further explanations, to those who are confused with Brooke being named Shandy Scott, here's the explanation: It's her screen name. _**

_**I wanna greet my friend, Paola! Hehe.. :)**_

**I should have done this before, but I forgot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you're familiar with. I just own the plot.

* * *

**

_Previously on Déjà vu (One Tree Hill)):_

"So much for promises Lucas" she said melancholically then left, storming out hastily. "Brooke?" Lucas cried, standing up to follow her. Fortunately, for him he was able to catch up. "Brooke!" he said, tugging her arm. "Let me explain"

"It's not what you think, Brooke" he followed "This was a scheme!"

"Oh, yeah, right"

"Honestly!"

"Look, I don't really think that term suits you! You were never honest with me."

"I was always honest about how I feel towards you Brooke"

"Honest?" she ceased "Do you really think screwing with my best friend TWICE is honest? Huh? Do you? I mean, that thing I saw, that was a total déjà vu! A total déjà vu of why I didn't want to be with you! But you promised to be true to me! You promised you'd never hurt me again! But you did it AGAIN, Lucas Scott, Congratulations."

"Brooke!" Peyton greeted, surprised "Look I.. I.. That thing that happened between me and Lucas, it was a mistake"

"Mistake?" she scoffed "It's not a mistake Peyton. If it happened once, it could be a mistake but twice? No, I don't think so" she was very serious

"Brooke, what really happened was--"

"Look, Peyton," she interrupted "I didn't come here to make peace or anything. We still aren't friends"

"But-"

"I came here to tell you that I'm leaving"

"You're wrong Lucas, I'm not running away from my life! My life ran away from me. You ran away from me!" she was in tears

"No, Brooke, I'm still here. I'll always be here"

"That's bullshit!"

"I never told you that-"

"That what?" Somehow, she sensed this was not good news

"that I turned out positive for--"

"For what Luc?"

"HCM"

"Luc! Don't say that! You won't die!" Those three words made her cringe "You can't die"

"I need to talk to her before I go. I have to find her"

"Why don't you just stay here, at Tree Hill. Spend the-uhh rest of your-err days-- you know"

"My feelings for her haven't changed a bit. Before I do go, I want her to know that"

"Luc! You know how Brooke is! I recommend that you stay here. Your heart's broken already. I don't want it to be completely ruined by Brooke"

"I ruined her heart Peyton"

"We ruined her heart"

"She's Brooke Davis turned into Shandy Scott! Hollywood Luc! She's a movie star!"

He was left speechless. _Shandy Scott is Brooke Davis. Her eyes, her lips. She is Brooke_

"A movie star who has your surname"

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 2: California, Here I Come**

"Now that you've found her and all, will you be leaving soon?" Peyton asked, hoping Lucas would stay for a while. She wanted him to attend her little wedding celebration.

"When mom leaves for New Zealand, I'll probably leave for California too"

"New Zealand? Karen's going to New Zealand again?"

"Yeah. Don't you know?"

She shook her head.

"Well, Andy established a restaurant in New Zealand where my mom and he are partners. You know, 50, 50 in profit. And all she's gotta do is share her kitchen skills"

"Oh, so your mom's going there to" she paused, "share her kitchen skills" she quoted with the hand gestures and all.

"Precisely"

"When?"

"Three days after graduation"

"Oh. So that means hello to California for you in a week?"

"Yeah. I'll tell my mom about it later when I get home"

"What're you gonna tell her?"

He shrugged not knowing what to tell her mom. He didn't wanna let his mom know about his condition plus, he also didn't want his mom to know that he's going to California just to ask for forgiveness from Brooke, explain what really happened and possibly atone for "making out with her best friend".

"Speaking of Karen, there she is" she signaled her mom's entrance.

"Talk to you later" Lucas bided and headed straight towards Karen.

"Hey mom, I thought you were supposed to be in the café?" he asked, bemused

"Well, Deb volunteered to vigil. Said I better check on TRIC"

"Oh"

"I'm glad you and Peyton are already talking" she said, noticing the two confabulating a while ago

He smiled

"Uhm, Mom, I have to talk to you about something later"

"Later? Why not now? I'll be very busy later, you know" she gave Peyton a smile as the both of them passed by her "Have to fix the papers for New Zealand"

"Oh, I see, so you're really pushing through with it?"

"Yeah, don't you want me to?" she asked, concerned "Cause if you do, I won't go Luc"

"No, no, no, by all means mom, go" She needed to go at least her and Andy's relationship would be rekindled before he leaves for good. At least she would have an Andy when she loses a Lucas.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I was just asking cause I really need to talk to you about something"

"What is it? Is there a problem?"

"Uhm, sort of" he paused, sorting out what he had to say in his mind "I have to go to California mom"

"California!" she asked, flabbergasted

He nodded.

"Why? What's in California? That's like in the other side of the country"

"Uhm, I have to visit my friend mom" he paused, thinking of a plausible and believable reason "My friend's dying mom"

"Your friend's dying!" she exclaimed "Who? Is it Brooke?"

"No, no, its not her" _It can never be her. I don't know what I'm gonna do if she's the one who's gonna die._ "He was my friend before, his name is uhh—Craig" That was a sure fire name. Although, obviously made-up.

"Craig? I never knew you had a friend named Craig"

_Busted._ Lucas thought. _No, please be convinced._

"What happened to him?"

"He's got Leukemia" The only thing he could think of.

"I am so sorry Luc!" then she managed to give him a hug "When you go visit him, just send my condolences to his family okay?"

Lucas could not believe it. His mom totally believed him. His mom totally allowed him to go to California.

"You mean it's okay if I go?"

"Of course Luc" she paused, and asked Peyton to audit the inventory "When are you planning to go?"

"Well, you see, I was thinking that since your going to New Zealand, I might as well go to California myself so when you come back, I can spend time with you"

"Okay, just be sure to take care of yourself. California is different from Tree Hill Luc"

* * *

"Leukemia, Lucas? You've gotta be kidding me!" Peyton giggled

"That was the best thing I could I think of" he said innocently

She sighed. "So, when are you leaving?"

"When my mom leaves"

"Can't you stay even for a little while?" she looked down, depressed

"Hey, hey, why the long face all of a sudden? I thought we'd talk this through? I'll be back in Tree Hill, I promise. I'll spend my last days here"

"Quit mentioning the word last Lucas!" she glared at him "I still haven't gotten over the fact that you're dying, you know!"

"I thought you were over that Peyton"

"No, Lucas. I won't ever be over that. Death is such a big word you know, especially when it's associated with one of my best friends"

"Come here" He said, very much comforting. He placed his arms around her, making her feel secure

"I just-- I just want you to attend my wedding Luc. I wanna see you there. I wanna share that moment in your presence" she said, in tears

"If it means so much to you, then I'll be happy to attend"

"Thank you" she paused "I'll really miss you Lucas"

"Whoa! What's the commotion in here?" Hailey, who just entered, cried after seeing the two entwined together. "Isn't it that one of you is getting married in two weeks time?"

"Hales, it's not what you think" Lucas explained, shaking his head while smiling

"Right" and then she looked at Peyton "Peyton, Jake came over by the café. He was looking for you there but you're here. Doesn't he know you work at TRIC and NOT at the café?"

"He does" she said confused "He's probably playing games"

"Tsk. Jake Jake Jake. Guess his mind's preoccupied with you Peyton that's why he's acting like a whacko" she said, hands portraying a lunatic person

Lucas and Peyton laughed

"Neh, he's just doing what he does best, screwing around cause he's gonna be stuck with me forever in two weeks" Peyton tried to disagree

"Don't be silly, Peyt! He's anxious cause he cant believe he actually has you now" Lucas said, pushing the disagreement aside. He knew Peyton so much, she was a pessimist and he's gotta counteract that kind of attitude.

She smiled.

* * *

Two Weeks After….

* * *

Lucas was sitting down on his chair, buckling his seat belt. It was now time for take off, he noticed because the PLEASE BUCKLE YOU SEAT BELTS sign was alit. In just a while he'll be in California and soon, he'll see Brooke or Shandy, for that matter. He thought of what happened during the past few days. Graduation, his mom's departure, Peyton's wedding. Everything. He was glad everyone's contented with their lives. He was glad they're euphoric with what they have. Peyton's happily married to Jake, Nathan and Hailey are still happily married and her mom's with Andy. He was pleased for them, although, he wasn't pleased with himself. Every time he remembered Jake and Peyton's nuptial, he always ruminated if that'll ever happen to him. In fact, during the ceremony, as the black (yeah black. Well, Peyton's favorite color) and gold themed wedding glowed, his mind also glowed; however it glowed green. Green because of the green monster-jealousy. How he envied Jake. He had always had a desire to marry the girl he loves in a church. Make her happy and all. How he had always yearned to stand in front of the altar, in a tux, or something like that and be face to face with the one he loves, be face to face with the girl he can spend his whole life with and be face to face and exchange vows with Brooke Davis. Unfortunately, he couldn't. The most he could do is imagine. And that's it. _There are some things in life you just can't have_.He thought.

His graduation was a memorable thing too, but it lacked a touch of Brooke.

As for her mom's departure? It went well, despite the fact that he cried.

"Ham or chicken sir?" the flight attendant asked, interrupting his musings.

"Uhm, ham'll do" After getting the sandwich from the flight attendant, he looked at the plane's window and wondered what Brooke's up to right now.

* * *

Meanwhile… In California…

Brooke Davis a.k.a. Shandy Scott just had her make-up done. She was now ready for her interview with Jay Leno. Her debut movie staring Orlando Bloom and Jude Law was a shocker. She never expected it'll be one of the most awaited romantic movies of the year.

She was a newbie in the entertainment business because her expertise was fashion designing but, Hollywood managed to find her. When the casting director of 'Crash' saw her and her design in a fashion magazine, he immediately called for her, convinced that she was perfect for the role of Samantha, David's (delineated by Orlando) long lost step-sister and love interest. Nevertheless, her being a novice didn't intervene with her acting. In fact, she was a natural.

"You'll be on in five minutes Shandy"

And she nodded, smiling.

She was sipping her latte when she noticed that the guy in front of him kept staring at her. _He looks familiar. Where have I met him? _She thought as she forced to remember who he was.Just then that same guy started walking towards her.

"I know you" he said, pointing his finger at her as if accusing her of something "The Devil right?"

She almost chocked. _The Devil?_ "Excuse me?"

"I saw you there, in uhh.. TRIC? You were dressed as the devil" he said grinning "We were the ones who performed" he continued

"Oh, yeah!" she said, suddenly realizing he knew the guy. Well actually, not knew, since she didn't really meet him, but she saw him. He was the band member or something from Fall Out Boy. "I remember!" _How could he have noticed me? The crowd was huge! Even Lucas didn't notice me. He noticed a fugly slut, Rachel a.k.a. Pamela. Ugh! I still hate that girl. Ugh! I also still hate that guy. Ugh! I shouldn't be thinking of him. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. My shrink will hate me for thinking of him. _

"I'm Pete by the way" he extended his arm which broke her daydream

She shook it, waking up from oblivion, "Shandy. But you can also call me Brooke"

"Yeah, figured" he said, pointing at the back where her name was indicated. "Crash right?"

She nodded.

"I saw the trailer once"

"Huh? You did" she asked confused. The trailer won't be out till tomorrow.

"Internet" he explained

"Oh"

"I actually thought that the Samantha there looked exactly like the devil girl I saw in TRIC"

She laughed. _Devil girl._

"Turns out it's really you"

"I know, I know. I was surprised myself when one day a person called me and said I was due for an audition"

"Your debut right?"

"Uhu"

"But in all due fairness, your acting in the trailer was superb"

"Thank you" It was a playful response. Very Brooke-ish.

"Bet it's gonna be a great movie"

"I hope so"

"Uhm.. You doing something after this?"

"Photo shoot with Orlando" she said, her lips wry. "But after that, I'm free"

"Mind if I invite you to go out? he asked casually "You know, music, dancing, shizz like that. I know this great place"

"Sure, why not?" she needed to stretch out a bit. Her schedule has been hectic since she entered the entertainment business.

A show crew interrupted., "You're on in 20 seconds Shandy"

"Talk to you later, okay" she gave out a flirtatious smile which dazed the boy he just left.

_I've finally found her. _He thought.

* * *

Back in Tree Hill…

Peyton was sorting through her records when she got hold of her Fall Out Boy record. _Pete_ she thought. She still hasn't forgotten him. She was the very first band member she has ever fallen in love with. And hell, he made her happy. He made her happy when Jake wasn't there. She remembered how they first met. Initially, there wasn't any spark but when they came back the second time to perform at TRIC, three weeks after Brooke left for California, she found love in him. Just then, Jake came by and placed his hands across her hips and whispered "I love you" onto her ear, ceasing her reminiscing. _Stop thinking of him Peyton!_ She thought. _You're married to Jake.

* * *

_

**_A/n: Yey! I've updated. What do you think of the story? Hope you guys like it.. :) Review if you want me to update again... Btw, will there be a season 4? Please tell me guys! Will Sophia still be there?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: Yippee! I've updated.. :) Thank you thank you to those who reviewed and to those who told me stuff re the 4th season of oth! bitchy destiny, i especially liked your review, but that love polygon has more to it than you know.. sinister grin

* * *

_

_Previously on Déjà vu (One Tree Hill)_

"Brooke!" Peyton greeted, surprised "Look I.. I.. That thing that happened between me and Lucas, it was a mistake"

"Mistake?" she scoffed "It's not a mistake Peyton. If it happened once, it could be a mistake but twice? No, I don't think so" she was very serious

"Brooke, what really happened was--"

"Look, Peyton," she interrupted "I didn't come here to make peace or anything. We still aren't friends"

"But-"

"I came here to tell you that I'm leaving"

"I never told you that-"

"That what?" Somehow, she sensed this was not good news

"that I turned out positive for--"

"For what Luc?"

"HCM"

"Luc! Don't say that! You won't die!" Those three words made her cringe "You can't die"

"I need to talk to her before I go. I have to find her"

"Why don't you just stay here, at Tree Hill. Spend the-uhh rest of your-err days-- you know"

"My feelings for her haven't changed a bit. Before I do go, I want her to know that"

"Luc! You know how Brooke is! I recommend that you stay here. Your heart's broken already. I don't want it to be completely ruined by Brooke"

"I ruined her heart Peyton"

"We ruined her heart"

"She's Brooke Davis turned into Shandy Scott! Hollywood Luc! She's a movie star!"

He was left speechless. _Shandy Scott is Brooke Davis. Her eyes, her lips. She is Brooke_

"A movie star who has your surname"

"When mom leaves for New Zealand, I'll probably leave for California too"

"New Zealand? Karen's going to New Zealand again?"

"Yeah. Don't you know?"

She shook her head.

"Well, Andy established a restaurant in New Zealand where my mom and he are partners. You know, 50, 50 in profit. And all she's gotta do is share her kitchen skills"

"California!" she asked, flabbergasted

He nodded.

"Why? What's in California? That's like in the other side of the country"

"Uhm, I have to visit my friend mom" he paused, thinking of a plausible and believable reason "My friend's dying mom"

"Quit mentioning the word last Lucas!" she glared at him "I still haven't gotten over the fact that you're dying, you know!"

"I thought you were over that Peyton"

"No, Lucas. I won't ever be over that. Death is such a big word you know, especially when it's associated with one of my best friends"

"Come here" He said, very much comforting. He placed his arms around her, making her feel secure

"I just-- I just want you to attend my wedding Luc. I wanna see you there. I wanna share that moment in your presence" she said, in tears

"If it means so much to you, then I'll be happy to attend"

Lucas was sitting down on his chair, buckling his seat belt. It was now time for take off, he noticed because the PLEASE BUCKLE YOU SEAT BELTS sign was alit. In just a while he'll be in California and soon, he'll see Brooke or Shandy, for that matter.

"Uhm.. You doing something after this?"

"Photo shoot with Orlando" she said, her lips wry. "But after that, I'm free"

"Mind if I invite you to go out? he asked casually "You know, music, dancing, shizz like that. I know this great place"

Peyton was sorting through her records when she got hold of her Fall Out Boy record. _Pete_ she thought. She still hasn't forgotten him.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The World is Small**

Peyton walked along the narrow aisle which was covered in red and black roses. The black roses were dyed by Peyton herself. Such an artistic girl, she is. Jake awaited for her soon to be wife near the altar. He could not believe that the moment has come to happen, the moment where they would share their life, together, forever. _Finally_ he thought. She was like a princess who glided through the air. She was happily smiling, like she wasn't thinking of anything, like she was only thinking of him and her. Their future together. Their future together with Jenny. Finally, a complete family. As she neared him, he was close to trembling. It was fast, the moment. He didn't even remember the pastor's words of wisdom of some sort. All he remembered was their exchange of vows, their exchange of rings and of course, their first kiss as an official couple. Their first kiss as husband and wife. Jake smiled as he reminisced about those thoughts. Happy thoughts of his and Peyton's wedding where his close friends and relatives attended a day ago.

Jake arrived Tree Hill from his hide-and-seek situation with Jenny when her daughter's obstinate mother finally fled the country and ignored them forever. He was glad to share this news with Peyton and eventually, since love has sprung between them before, it ignited again, like a firecracker, ready to explode.

* * *

Hailey was recording her so-called duet album with the famous yet infamous Chris Keller.

"You know what Hales, you better loosen up okay" he said, seductively, caressing her creamy soft skin "You're too tight"

"Will you quit being such a pervert Chris!"

"What? I didn't do anything"

"Right" sarcastic "I thought this'll be all about the music, Chris. We had an agreement"

"It is all about the music, Hales. All about the music" It was seemingly sincere but deceptive in intentions. He still wanted a piece of Hailey James despite the big Nathan problem in the way.

* * *

Brooke's/ Shandy's interview with Jay Leno today would be her first time and naturally, she was anxious. Anxious because she knew she was a blabber and she might spurt out rather weird answers. Plus, she's only 18 and Jay Leno's like 70? 80?

"I have here with me the very young and beautiful Shandy Scott" he introduced as the camera swung towards her

"Thank you Jay" she smiled, sweetly

"If I'm not mistaken, 18 right?"

"Yes, I actually just celebrated it last month"

"Whoa! Orlando's one lucky guy" he teased "First Keira who's obviously too young for her when they shot Pirates of the Caribbean and now you, who's still very much young for him"

She laughed.

"Orlando and I are really great friends. He's very friendly, honestly"

"That's what they all say" he teased once again "First they kiss on screen and then next they say they're friends and then they kiss in real life"

"No, honestly, honestly, we're just friends" she paused "Plus, he's got Kate. And Kate's a very nice person"

"But, if there's no Kate?"

"One Jay's ultimately nosey, isn't it?" she returned his teasing, laughing

He laughed in unison with her.

"Right, okay, okay, I give up" he said, raising both his hands up "This is your debut film right? How's it feel? I mean, 'Crash' is a big word in the entertainment world"

"I don't know. I mean, I still feel like I'm dreaming even after the shoot's all raped up. The feeling is like one day a person calls you and says you win the lotto. You know, when the casting director called me I was like 'This has gotta be a prank'. Oh god! My reaction was so surreal because being called for an audition's like so unexpected. I screamed and screamed when I replaced the receiver, honestly"

Jay and the audience kept on laughing.

The conversation took quite long. They talked about the movie's synopsis, the scenes she's had a hard time doing, the fashion business she has and of course, her coming projects. Shandy's actually due for another movie which she happily and proudly plugged during the show.

"And now, Fall Out Boy" Jay announced and soon, the casually elegant ambience turned into a teenage rock concert environment.

_Are we goin up? Or just goin down its just a matter of time until we're all found out. Take your tears, put 'em on ice, cause I swear, I'll burn the city down to show you the light. With the therapist, thumping through your speakers, the little ring just what you need and wear it and poised…………………._

Pete playing his bass, jumping up and down, and looking hotter than he was a while ago. Shandy had to admit, _He was a little okay, with the bass on._. He glanced at Shandy and smiled, making the camera acknowledge the person he was smiling at. She smiled back.

After the performance…

"That was a great performance, Pete. Not to mention hot too" Shandy complimented

"Thanks" he grinned

"So, I'll see you later?" he asked, bringing back the topic they had left unfinished a while ago

"Yeah, of course"

"What time should I pick you up?"

"Here's my address" she said still smiling, handing the piece of paper to him "I might be done with the shoot at around 5. So, if you give me time to prepare, 6:30's fine"

"6:30 it is" he nodded

"PETE!" a band member of his called out

"Oh, shocks, I gotta go. Duty calls."

"Yeah, me too"

"It was nice meeting you Brooke"

"You too"

* * *

Lucas was awoken from his sleep when the plane's intercom announced that they were 10 minutes from L.A. California. In a few moments, Lucas will soon breathe the air Brooke is breathing. In a few moments, Lucas will soon see her again. In a few moments Lucas will talk to her again. That's if he finds her, soon. _Viva Las L.A. _he thought, replacing Vegas with L.A.

* * *

Brooke was AGAIN, having her make-up done; only this time, it was for a photo shoot with her co-star, Orlando Bloom. And, yes, once again, he was late. As usual. He was usually late, about 10 to 15 minutes during shoots and the reason? Love. Love surely has a hold on a lot of people. Finally, she heard his voice echoing through the make-up room.

"Sorry, guys, late again, I know, I know. My bad" he uttered in mortification

"Bad day?" she asked

"You betcha" emotions were spurting out as he sat down for his make-up "She said I wasn't paying attention to her!" he continued, facing her and then returning when the Shirley, the make-artist started painting.

She realized Orlando was pertaining to Kate Bosworth. "She did!" she herself was surprised "But you like spend every minute of every day with her. How much attention does she want?"

"I… I don't know. I mean, I don't know what the hell's happening to me and her. You know, she used to ask permission from me and now I just see her in one of those gossip magazines with this anonymous guy. I really think I'm losing her to that guy"

"Don't be silly! You're far better than that anonymous guy, I mean, hello! In case you haven't noticed, you've got the looks, the body, the brains, the attitude, the everything. I mean you're like THE dream guy"

"Really?" he asked, turning crimson. Very much flattered by her compliments.

"Well, yeah—but you owe me 10 bucks" she teased

They laughed, making him smile for the very first time today.

After a somewhat short pause, "What happened with Jay?" Orlando asked

"Went pretty well but he kept on pairing us" The make-up artist was painting her lips making the words sound impaired "Even insisted that we're together"

"Ha! Get that all the time" he snorted "You should get use to that kind of talks, I mean, pretty soon, you'll see yourself in a magazine, looking pregnant and the caption says 'Orlando plants a baby in Shandy's stomach' you know, crap like that"

"It's weird how unreal news spreads fast"

"Yeah, you got it right"

After a short pause caused by the request of Shirley, "You gonna visit your shrink tonight?"

"No" Finally, she was done. Next stop was her wardrobe. But, it had to wait, besides, Orlando still isn't finished.

"Why don't we have dinner, since I owe you 10 bucks right?"

"As much as I love to get the 10 bucks you owe me for complimenting you, I can't" lips wry, again.

"Why? The offer's pretty good if ask me. Better than 10 bucks"

"Well, it is good BUT someone asked me out a while ago"

"Oh, by that, you mean at the show?"

"Yeah" she nodded at the same time

"Really?"

"Uhu, you do know Fall Out Boy right?"

"Yeah, the rock band?"

"Ya. Pete, from Fall Out Boy asked me out" she faced the mirror and viewed her reflection "He said he met me in Tree Hill once in a concert and oddly, he remembered me!"

"Small World. Past's coming back to you?"

"Yeah. Very"

"Why are you going out with him then?"

"He seems like a nice guy. Plus, I think I should really move on and start seeing people, you know end the singleness-shinding"

"And it took Pete for you to realize that?" Eyebrow up

"Maybe, maybe not. I haven't dated in a while and I actually miss it"

"And that's why you're going?"

"Well, yeah, plus, as I've said, he's a nice guy"

"Improving! Last time I checked you'd totally kill yourself before you date someone"

"Well, last time I checked, it's a free country; so, I can date whenever I want to" teasing

"Glad your love life's going at the right direction" His tone suddenly shifted to a sad one. He was obviously implying his love life with Kate isn't headed towards the right track.

"Don't worry, she'll come to her senses soon. You're a great guy, I know she will" She comforted

"How I wish she would understand me like you do" sad and meditative.

* * *

_a/n: How was it? tell me what you think through reviewing. Review so I'll update. :) I gotta have 10 + or something reveiws before i post the next chappie so i'll know if people are liking my story. :)_

_Tom's princess_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: I've updated. Yey. All thanks to my friend Paola who persuaded me to.

* * *

_

_Previously on Déjà vu (One Tree Hill)_

Her mouth dropped open after seeing Lucas Scott, the boy who had promised her security from hurt, on top of Peyton Sawyer, the best friend she trusted so much, topless. She was left dumbfounded as she saw them kissing madly. Her eyes were suddenly filled with tears. She was very very very hurt. She finally got the courage to speak up, making a loud thump on the door so she was easily seen. The two ceased as they saw Brooke staring at them, eyes streaming with tears. "So much for promises Lucas" she said melancholically then left, storming out hastily. "Brooke?" Lucas cried, standing up to follow her. Fortunately, for him he was able to catch up. "Brooke!" he said, tugging her arm

"I thought you oughtta know that Brooke's leaving tomorrow"

"Where's she going?"

"She's going back to Cali. If you really want her, you better do something Lucas"

"The only mistake I've done was love you, Luc"

"She's Brooke Davis turned into Shandy Scott! Hollywood Luc! She's a movie star!"

He was left speechless. _Shandy Scott is Brooke Davis. Her eyes, her lips. She is Brooke._

"A movie star who has your surname"

"I know you" he said, pointing his finger at her as if accusing her of something "The Devil right?"

She almost chocked. _The Devil?_ "Excuse me?"

"So, I'll see you later?" he asked, bringing back the topic they had left unfinished a while ago

"Yeah, of course"

"What time should I pick you up?"

"Here's my address" she said still smiling, handing the piece of paper to him "I might be done with the shoot at around 5. So, if you give me time to prepare, 6:30's fine"

"6:30 it is" he nodded

"Why don't we have dinner, since I owe you 10 bucks right?"

"As much as I love to get the 10 bucks you owe me for complimenting you, I can't" lips wry, again.

"Why? The offer's pretty good if ask me. Better than 10 bucks"

"Well, it is good BUT someone asked me out a while ago"

"Oh, by that, you mean at the show?"

"Yeah" she nodded at the same time

"Really?"

"Uhu, you do know Fall Out Boy right?"

"Yeah, the rock band?"

"Ya. Pete, from Fall Out Boy asked me out" she faced the mirror and viewed her reflection "He said he met me in Tree Hill once in a concert and oddly, he remembered me!"

"Small World. Past's coming back to you?"

"Yeah. Very"

"Why are you going out with him then?"

"He seems like a nice guy. Plus, I think I should really move on and start seeing people, you know end the singleness-shinding"

"And it took Pete for you to realize that?" Eyebrow up

"Maybe, maybe not. I haven't dated in a while and I actually miss it"

"And that's why you're going?"

"Well, yeah, plus, as I've said, he's a nice guy"

"Improving! Last time I checked you'd totally kill yourself before you date someone"

"Well, last time I checked, it's a free country; so, I can date whenever I want to" teasing

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Paramount Hotel**

Lucas had just descended from the airplane and now, he was waiting for his luggage to arrive. Last time he's been to the airport was when he picked up his mom and met Brooke fortuitously, eventually embarrassing her for assuming things. Although, he didn't really intend that to happen. _"You cannot ambush me at the airport with flowers and a nicely tanned end of summer body…" _he remembered. He knew he had hurt Brooke for more than a dozen times and she doesn't deserve him for that reason. She deserves someone who will love her purely. Someone who will never make a tear fall from her face. Someone who will make her happy, not only momentarily-like what he did, but forever. But, he doubts that someone will ever love Brooke the way he had loved her. Ever since he realized his feelings for her were special, there was never a moment when he didn't think of her. There was never an incident where he wished she wasn't with him. There was never a time when his lips craved for hers. And there was never an instance she left his heart. Not before, not now, not forever. He still is convinced that she's the one. She was his one and only one. Despite the number of girls who will polish his shoe, play servant for a day just so he would go out with them, he rejected them, certain that Brooke will come back. But she never did.

He saw a black bag reassembling that of his and assumed it was his luggage so he took it. However, when he closely examined the bag, he found out that it wasn't apart of the belongings he had so he returned it to the circling luggage counter. After a while, he noticed that people started to decrease in number. They were already checking out of the airport, after retrieving their luggage. He was there standing, still waiting but his luggage never came out. The only bag left in the circling machine was the black bag which looked exactly like his.

Out in the open California, there was this gay man who's obviously in a rush. He had just been to the airport and now, he was riding a limousine, on his way to a place where he supervises. He had a black bag with him.

---

Wearing a pink asymmetrical top and a white skirt, Brooke was ready. She wore her hair up in a lose bun with some strayed hair hanging from her face. She looked beautiful as she exited her room. After a minute, the doorbell echoed across Brooke Davis' condo unit at exactly 6:30 pm. She assumed it was Pete and she was right. At her doorstep wearing a black polo shirt, a white tie and a lil' denim at the bottom, there stood Pete with a grin on his face.

"Hey there Mr. Punctual." Brooke greeted "And you bought flowers too!" she continued after seeing what he had in hand.

He smiled, handing the flowers.

"You're good at this" Brooke said playfully

"Good at what?"

"Duh! 6:30 sharp. Flowers"

He smiled once again. "You're special and you need special attention" sappy.

"Uh! I am not a special child!" she joked

He chuckled, "So, let's go?"

"Where are we going then Petey?"

"Ever been to The Paramount Hotel?"

"I've heard the name but I haven't exactly been there"

"It's a new place but the food and service are awesome"

---

"I just lost my bag" Lucas complained "I was waiting for it but it never appeared"

"Flight number please?"

"Uhm, Flight number P6338"

"Hold on" she said and typed up something on her computer "Tree Hill airport?"

"Yes"

"Name please"

"Lucas Scott" and then, typed something up

"Mr. Scott, I requested a summary of luggage left in your airport, they reported only one but it's not of your name"

"Are you implying it's lost?"

"Is there money on the bag Mr. Scott?"

"Yes of course there is. My clothes, my money, my everything's in there. I need my luggage miss"

"Not to worry. Please have a seat for a moment" she said, gesturing to the couch.

And so he did. He heard her say 'CA P6338 Scott Lucas' on her ear and mouth piece.

After a while, "Mr. Scott" she called out

"Uhm. On behalf of the airport crew, I am apologizing. There was a mix up and your luggage Mr. Scott was probably mislead to be Mr. Hanes' luggage"

"Yeah, I know, the black bag left there had a name Andrew Hanes. It looked exactly like my bag. But, my money's with that guy. How can I leave this airport? I don't even have family here. I was just here on visit"

"Uhm, hold on" and she typed up something. "May I see your passport Mr. Scott?"

And he gave it.

"Mr. Scott, until we find your belongings, we will personally accommodate you into the Paramount Hotel, all expenses paid, even transportation"

"How many days till I get it back?"

"A maximum of two or three days Mr. Scott" she paused "We are truly apologizing for the inconvenience"

---

The Paramount Hotel is the newest hotel in California. It is both elegant and eclectic. It is situated along the beach, making it one of the plenty beach resorts in California but, it is the only hotel beach resort comparable to that of the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel in New York. There is a teenage organization residing there at that moment which is why the hotel manager invited Fall Out Boy to perform there. The performance is the reason why Pete brought Shandy/Brooke there. He wanted to impress her and probably play a song for her as well.

"I can not wait to hear you guys perform again"

"Oh, you'll be surprised"

"Surprised?" she said, an eyebrow up "Don't tell me you'll sing for me"

"Maybe, maybe not"

"You are such a sappy rock boy"

"Sappy rock boy?" he snorted

"Yeah!" she said "Cause I thought rock boy's were strong, you know like…" she ceased. _Tommy Lee. Lucas. _

"Like?"

"Tommy Lee" the tone shifted from previous (jovial) to a serious one.

He laughed out loud, "You're really funny"

She smiled.

"Well, that's life rock boy. I gotta be funny sometimes cause misery might eat me up"

He laughed once again.

"What's funny with what I said?" smiling yet confused

"Rock boy"

"You don't like it? But it suits you well! You're a rock boy"

"Alright rock boy it is then"

"Plus, its pay back for calling me devil girl."

He laughed again "Ooooohhh retaliating…"

"Uh! Of course!" she paused "You called me devil girl, I'll call you rock boy"

"Alright devil girl, square it off" he smiled.

---

Lucas Scott was now in his hotel room, 116. It was huge, the room. It had big clear windows with large white curtains making the floor-ceiling view larger. Besides that, it had an elegant touch to it because of the all white-theme. The bed was placed in the corner with a bedside cabinet, to gain perfect sight of the city view so as the plasma TV that hung across the large window. He lay in bed musing what a jinx this day was. Who was Andrew Hanes? Why had he mistaken his luggage as his? Where was his luggage now?

A thirty two year old, Andrew Hanes was very much irritated. The bag he had in hand a while ago wasn't of his ownership. Why? Physically based from the tag which dangled through the handles, it just wasn't his. He was very pissed off, after realizing he took the wrong bag. _Being in haste sure makes everything worse._

"Tatianna! Call the airport. Tell them I got the wrong bag" he demanded from his secretary. He searched for the owner of the bag through the tag "Tell them I accidentally took the bag of a Lucas Scott" _I just hope that Lucas Scott didn't take my things. Shit, there are a whole damn lot of important things in there._

Being an inquisitive and curious person that he was, he searched the bag for more information. He wanted to know whether the person who could've had his bag is capable of stealing it. There were clothes, more clothes, even more clothes, a box, another box and another box, only it was bigger the rest. _What kind of person packs boxes? So antediluvian. _He opened one box only to find pictures. Pictures of the very famous Shandy Scott. _Stalkeratzie. _He flipped through each photo and found several photo's of her with people who he wasn't familiar of. Plus there was this one guy who kept appearing in each photo. _Probably Lucas or someone else. _And then, the last picture made him question a lot of things. It was a picture of Shandy Scott kissing this recurrently appearing boy he assumed was Lucas. And then, it dawned onto him, Lucas Scott, Shandy Scott. Scott. Was Shandy really single? Or was she hiding the truth about her marriage with a Lucas Scott? This excited him and caused him to open up the other box. Medicine. _Boring. _So he went for the next box. Unfortunately, it was locked. _Damn._. "Tatianna! Tell the staff we're gonna have an emergency meeting" He looked at the picture where Shandy kissed an anonymous boy or perhaps a Lucas Scott. "We have fresh gossip here and it's gonna be fresh of the grill, a field day for us". How he loved his job.

After falling asleep for almost an hour and a half, Lucas decided to get some food downstairs. But, he changed his clothes first. However, the clothes he had weren't exactly the type of clothes he'd wear. The airport's all expenses paid accommodation gave him newly bought clothes however, they were a bit formal and corporal.

After about an hour and a half of talking to each other, Pete had to leave Brooke/Shandy for their performance.

Lucas was now at the lobby.

Brooke was at the lobby, standing up, waiting for Fall Out Boy's performance.

Lucas walked towards Shaq's Grill and Bar restaurant found within the hotel

Brooke glanced sideways just to see Shaq's Grill and Bar restaurant.

Lucas suddenly heard music. Fall Out Boy's music. _Brooke. _He remembered. She was dressed as the devil. He made her feel unwanted. _Damn me. _He cussed.

Brooked clapped her hands and swayed with the beat. _Lucas. _She remembered. _Shit, get him of your head. You're paying a lot just to forget him. Get him out of your head!_

Lucas neared the place where Fall Out Boy performed

Brooked glanced at the opposite direction and to her utmost surprise, saw something, someone. Perplexed and shocked, she ceased. Dumbfounded, there she saw the person she just thought of a while ago. Lucas Scott. Goosebumps covered her whole body. Thoughts of Lucas and Peyton sank in again. She turned towards the other side confused and uncertain as she thought, _Was that really Lucas? Or am I just hallucinating? But he doest dress like that. That's not Lucas. No, it's Lucas. No, it's not Lucas, I'm just hallucinating. Why in the world would Lucas go to California? Shit, I'm hallucinating! Gotta call my shrink! Gotta call my shrink!_

She picked up her phone, and dialed her shrink's number.

Lucas entered the restaurant

"I'm hallucinating!" she said, almost in tears "I'm getting worse and worse each day. Why can't I forget him? Why?"

---

After the performance, Brooke was nowhere in sight. _Where could she be? _Pete thought. And then, she returned, eyes red from crying.

"Hey, hey, what happened? Where've you been?" Pete asked, very much concerned

"I.. I I can't take this"

"What? Are you alright?"

"I can't do this"

"What d'you mean you can't do this?"

"You're gonna leave me sometime for another girl, won't you?"

"What! Don't be silly! That's the last thing I'll do Brooke!" he paused, "I really like you"

"That's what you all say"

"What we all say?"

"Yeah! Boys! That's what guys say all the time"

"Hey, hey, let's talk this through. I.. I won't Brooke. I want you to know that I really really really like you"

She stopped, heart melting.

"From the first time I met you at TRIC, you already caught my attention" he paused "What ever made you think I'd cheat on you"

"I.. I.. It's a long story"

"I'm willing to listen"

And they walked towards the beach where Brooke explained her past with Lucas. The breeze which blew through them seemed familiar to Brooke; it was like the same breeze which blew through her and Lucas in Tree Hill. The sound, the water, everything.

"I.. I just.. It's hard. He was the first person I've ever loved but he was also the first person who's hurt me so badly"

"Brooke, I wanna be the guy who helps you move on" he said caringly, sounding much like Lucas when he professed he was the guy for Brooke.

She stopped, at a loss for words. _"I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis." _She remembered and then, it struck her again. Her pathological self struck her again.

"Sorry Pete, I can't do this, I really can't. I thought I could but I was wrong. You can never help me move on when I remember Lucas so much in you"

* * *

_a/n: does it suck? I think it does. Tell me through reviewing. _


End file.
